justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Irish Meadow Dance
Callaghan s Orchestra |dg= / / / |mode=Dance Crew |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (NOW) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) March 9, 2017 (JDU) Mashup April 6, 2016 (JDU) |mc='JDU' 1A: 1B: Pine Green 2A: Copper Brown 2B: Ochre Yellow |pc='Classic' / / / Kids Green/Wine Red |gc='Classic' / / / Kids Pink/Teal Blue |lc= Instrumental |game = |year = 2015 |nowc = SaintPatrick (Classic) SaintPatrickKids (Kids) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 1 (Kids Mode) 1 (Mashup) |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P3) Natalia Represa (P4) |pictos = 67 (Classic) 59 (Mashup) |mashup = April Exclusive (JDU) |alt = Kids Mode |audio = |difficulty = Medium (2019)}}"Irish Meadow Dance" by O Callaghan s Orchestra is featured on , , , and . A different version of the routine is available on as part of Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1, a man, has a brown beret, short black hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a black vest, brown pants, and black boots. P2 P2, a woman, has long black braided hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a golden corset, a loose khaki skirt, and black high heel boots. P3 P3, a man, has black hair in a short ponytail and a beard and wears a loose beige shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. P4 P4, a woman, has tied up black hair and wears a beige bandanna on her head, a beige loose shirt, a brown and beige loose skirt, and black boots. saintpatrick_coach_1_big.png|P1 saintpatrick_coach_2_big.png|P2 saintpatrick_coach_3_big.png|P3 saintpatrick_coach_4_big.png|P4 Kids Mode P1 P1 is a leprechaun. He wears a green hat with a brown belt over black hair with sideburns, a green coat with a yellow collar, a wine red bandana tied around his neck, an orange shirt underneath, green pants with a dark brown belt, green-bluish socks and dark brown shoes. P2 P2 is a girl dressed in traditional Irish clothes. She has pink hair in a braid with a yellow bow and orange flowers around her head, a wine red shirt under a dark brown apron, a yellow, orange and wine red skirt with a green bow, green stockings and dark brown ballerina shoes. Saintpatrickkids_coach_1.png|P1 Saintpatrickkids_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place outside during an autumn night with a crescent moon hanging in the relatively cloudless sky. Behind the performers are vintage buffet tables, with candlelight, and hanging ruffled ball strings. Kids Mode Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and raise your right hand; P3 does this while kneeling and P4 does this while stepping on P3's knee. P2 does this while crossing her leg. This is the final move of the routine. IrishMeadowDanceOnlyGoldMove.png|Gold Move IMD GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Kids Mode There is 1 Gold Move in the Kids Mode routine: Gold Move: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1': Put your hands up and jump. *'P2': Put your arms out, with your left arm higher than the right. SaintPatrickKids GM.png|Gold Move Saintpatrickkids gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (Summer (Fitness)) Summeralt gm 1.png|Gold Move (Summer (Fitness)) Saintpatrickmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Irish Meadow Dance has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of April in . It has no theme. Dancers * Acceptable in the 80s (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Funkytown (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Good Feeling * Hey Boy Hey Girl ''(Remake) * ''Summer (Fitness Dance) GM * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Funkytown (Remake) * Rasputin (Remake) * Summer (Classic) * Limbo (Sweat) * Rasputin (Remake) * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups Irish Meadow Dance appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia * The chickens in the background were recycled from Isidora. * This is the second routine related to Irish culture, the first being Come On Eileen. * In the Mashup, the coach for Hey Boy Hey Girl is overwhelmed by a huge aura on his entire body. * In the Mashup, all the dancers are wearing/holding something green. ** Also, the green mashup background is used a lot more. *In the Mashup, during Acceptable in the 80s appearance, no moves are counted. **This is the third time it happens. It happens in the Crucified Mashup with Love You Like A Love Song and in Till I Find You Mashup with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). * Irish Meadow Dance, along with Crazy Christmas, Hungarian Dance No. 5, and William Tell Overture, was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016 on to celebrate Christmas.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html * In the version, the song is shorter and has a different structure: the first and second part are played twice alternatively, and the final tempo change has been cut out. Gallery Game Files SaintPatrickSqu.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' Saintpatrickkids_cover_generic.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Kids) Saintpatrickkids_cover_online_kids.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Kids) (Kids Mode) SaintPatrickMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Mashup) Saintpatrick cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Saintpatrickkids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Kids) tex1_64x64_m_1f46eddc9fd30937_14.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_66d440220db95b1d_14.png| album background (Kids) Saintpatrick cover@2x.jpg| cover 4568974306.png| cover SaintPatrick_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner (Classic) Saintpatrickkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Kids) 264.png|Classic (P1) s avatar 200264.png|Classic (P1) s golden avatar 300264.png|Classic (P1) s diamond avatar SaintPatrickKids 895.png|Kids Mode (P1) s avatar SaintPatrickKids 896.png|Kids Mode (P2) s avatar saint patrick pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Saintpatrickkids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Kids) SaintPatrick.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots IrishMeadowDanceCoachSelection2016.PNG|Classic s coach selection screen IrishMeadowDanceSongSelect2017.PNG|''Irish Meadow Dance'' on the menu IrishMeadowDanceLoadingScreen2017.PNG|Classic s loading screen IrishMeadowDanceCoachSelection2017.PNG|Classic s coach selection screen Saintpatrick jdc coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen saintpatrickkids jd2019 load.png|Kids loading screen saintpatrickkids jd2019 coachmenu.png|Kids s coach selection screen Others IMD Menu.gif|''Irish Meadow Dance'' on the menu Heyboy different color scheme.png|''Hey Boy Hey Girl s huge aura used in the Mashup postcard_saintpatrickkids001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_saintpatrickkids001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_saintpatrickkids003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_saintpatrickkids003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Videos Official Audio Irish Meadow Dance (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Irish Meadow Dance (Kids Mode) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance by O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Official US Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance China - Irish Meadow Dance - O'Callaghan's Orchestra Just Dance 2017 - Irish Meadow Dance Irish Meadow Dance - Just Dance 2018 'Kids Mode' Irish Meadow Dance (Kids Mode With Normal Scoring) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup''' Just Dance Unlimited - Irish Meadow Dance Mashup Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Irish Meadow Dance References Site Navigation de:Irish Meadow Dance es:Irısh Meadow Dance Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Julien Durand Category:Natalia Represa Category:Shirley Henault Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs by Ubisoft